


Hephaistion

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: Hephaistion tells Alexander how he feels after he is accidentally found walking around the tents in the middle of the night. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.
Kudos: 6





	Hephaistion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on July 17, 2013.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Tell me, Hephaistion, just why were you wandering around the tents in the black of the night? It is not something you would normally do. Are you allies with somebody out of our circle? Are you plotting against me, for I promise you, I will have you executed if I find that you are.”

“I couldn’t sleep, Alexander, for I have far too much on my mind. I went for a walk to try and calm myself down. I went for a walk so that I could arrange my thoughts and feelings and I went for a walk so that I could…” He paused midsentence, lowering his voice “…cry without being judged by anyone. I knew it would be best at night because it would be cool and calm and no-one would be around to see me. Or so I thought. Then I saw you. I never expected to. Had I known you were there I would have stayed in bed.” He winced as he realised just how hurtful his previous statement could be to the insecure king.

“So you are avoiding me now, my Patroclus? For what reason?” His voice was unnaturally soft as he spoke, reaching out and placing his hand gently on his best friend’s left arm. Glancing around the tent, Hephaistion attempted to distract himself, his teeth gathering up his quivering bottom lip as he fought to keep the tears from his eyes.

“I am not avoiding you, my Achilles, no. I only meant that I did not want you to see me for I were – am – still upset. I am expected to be a strong general, Alexander; crying does not portray that. People in your army dislike me enough as it is, I cannot afford to allow them to find out that I am so emotional.”

“Dislike you?” Alexander questioned “For what reason, my love?” He questioned with soft brown eyes which were full of concern for his quiet companion. 

“There are many reasons, Alexander; too many to name tonight.” He shrugged, stifling a yawn.

“Name me two.” Alexander ordered, only just managing to keep his voice calm as he felt his blood begin to boil. Hephaistion was a wonderful man and he did not deserve to be judged by people who believed they were so much better than him. It was not as though he had done anything wrong.

“I am foreign. I am, Alexander, I come from Athens, I naturally speak a different language; I have the rare different culture than Macedonian’s. I cannot help where I were born, but many in the army use it against me, claiming I am weak and that your old Spartan tutor, Leonidas, would have taught me how to be a true warrior. I know they also dislike me because I am different in many other ways, the fact that I used to stutter when I spoke, that I beat you in wrestling; that you would happily spend your time with me. Alexander, I have been taunted, teased and bullied since the moment I set food in Macedonia all those years ago and overtime it has just become too much for me; so often I find myself fighting back tears. Sometimes, just sometimes, all I want is a hug, someone to promise me that everything is okay; someone to assure me that I am cared for. No longer do I have that for you have your wife now and you have Bagoas. Had it not been for my love of the army and my respect for you, I would have returned to my family is Macedonia.”

“Just because I am married does not mean that I do not care for you. I love you, Hephaistion, and I promise you with the entirety of my heart, nothing will change that. Bagoas means nothing, I use him as a sex slave and he is a wonderful eunuch, but I assure you, Hephaistion, I love no-one but you. And as for the taunting, I will not stand for it and you know that well, do you not? So, if it happens again, I want you to tell me immediately and I will deal with it.”

“I have to do it on my own, Alexander. I cannot run to my king whenever I have a problem.”

“It is my job, Hephaistion, to protect and serve – that I will do.”

  
“May I go now, Alexander?” Hephaistion asked suddenly “I would like to go to bed.” His voice was shy as he bowed his head.

“I would prefer it immensely if you remained here. I want to care for you whilst you are upset, please allow me this privilege, my beloved Hephaistion.”

“Alexander,” He paused, knowing that there was no point at all in arguing with the blonde man in front of him for he would lose the battle of words. “Okay...” He sighed.

“Good, now please, join me…” He pulled off his chiton and removed his loincloth before clambering under the covers and lifting them for his friend to accompany him. Quickly, Hephaistion stripped of his clothing and clambered into the comfortable bed beside his beloved, his arm instinctively wrapping around Alexander’s waist and pulling him closer.

“You are boiling, Alexander, are you sick?” He questioned, feeling the younger man’s heat under the bare flesh of his arm.

“I am not. I have been hot for a while, I blame the weather. I do not feel unwell, though.” He promised, placing a kiss on his beloved’s head after pushing back a strand of long, beautiful brown hair. His soft thumb traced the scar on Hephaistion’s left cheek, a long-lasting result of the battle of Gaugamela, the scar travelling up to his forehead; he knew he was lucky not to have lost his sight.

“Well, so long as you are not unwell, I don’t believe that there is too much to worry about, my love.” Hephaistion murmured into his best friend’s chest as he rested his head against the soft skin.

“Hephaistion, can you promise me something?” He questioned, “Promise me that you will always believe in me? That you will always understand me?”

“I don’t always understand you, Alexander, but I will always trust you; I will always believe in you and I will follow your dreams until the end of the earth.” Alexander tugged his handsome beloved in his arms, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent whilst he closed his eyes.

“Come on now, my love, go to sleep for me, you could do with the rest.” His beloved’s eyes were still rather watery as he found himself caught in his thoughts once again, his mind full of cruel taunts and hurtful comments.

“You sleep, also…” He whispered, his head still resting on his lover’s chest.

“I will do. I’ll see you in morning, my love; sleep well.” He watched his beloved as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his eyelids closing and hiding his beautiful blue eyes. He tugged his beloved close again, wrapping his arms tightly around his thin, naked frame as he closed his own eyes and allowed himself to be swallowed up by the dream world, happy and content in the arms of his darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
